The present disclosure relates to a drape, a surgical microscope, and a surgical microscope system.
In a surgical microscope equipped with a microscope unit that observes a minute portion in a brain or the like of a patient as an observation object and an arm that movably supports the microscope unit, a drape is used to maintain a sterile state. The drape is a bag-like member made of a material such as vinyl and is attached so as to cover the microscope unit and the arm (for example, refer to JP 2003-220077 A).